


Jupiter and Terminus

by Neuronmancer



Category: The decline and fall of The Roman Empire
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuronmancer/pseuds/Neuronmancer
Summary: 罗马帝国的皇位继承是皇帝选一位德才兼备的人收为养子。罗马五贤帝之一的图拉真皇帝朴实好战，而其继子，哈德良则温和却性格多变。继图拉真之后也成为五贤帝之一，但他将图拉真征服的领土一部分返还给蛮族。这篇文是笔者完全不负责的意淫，各位看官爽到就好。





	Jupiter and Terminus

**Author's Note:**

> 一个古老的传说，说是当罗马诸王之一修建起朱庇特庙的时候，在所有地位较低的众神中只有护界神(Terminus)（他按当时的习俗，以一方巨石的形象出现，守护着各处的边界）拒绝让位给朱庇特。从他的这种固执态度中得出的有利推论，更被占卜官加以利用，认为这是一种无可怀疑的朕兆，表明罗马帝国的边界将绝无可能后退。

厚重的羊毛帐篷内只有厚底步行鞋与地面摩擦的一阵簌簌的声音，图拉真皇帝已经安排好战局，诸位将军领命而去，鱼贯而出。

皇帝注视着将军们离开的背影，却不动声色地问站立在他侧后方的青年。“普布利乌斯，还有什么要讲?”

与诸位军人的军旅穿着截然不同，年轻的哈德良一袭素色的长袍(toga)，“陛下，我们的征战已持续四年，人力物力财力...”

“达西亚曾公然冒犯罗马的威仪，必然会遭受帝国的怒火。退下。”

“可是那群野蛮人不信奉神王朱庇特，不懂礼节，没有文明，厌恶生命，征伐他们帝国也要付出惨重的代价...”

“普布利乌斯，你心里清楚，我提拔你为我的养子是看到你能与将士同甘共苦，饮下廉价的酒水，终有一天你将继承皇位，继我之后用剑与血扩张帝国的疆土。”

“可是即便征服，这些蛮族也不会真正臣服!一有机会他们便兴风作浪，征讨他们，帝国得不偿失啊!”

“够了!普布利乌斯!我想你还不了解罗马皇帝的责任与威严。我，罗马皇帝，将让你明白。脱了长袍，趴到沙盘的桌子上。”

在皇帝严厉的目光下，哈德良只得解开胸针，长袍滑下来，只剩下及膝的内衣(tunica)，他走上前顺服地将上半身伏在摆着沙盘的桌子上，视线内只剩下沙子堆起的丘陵和象征帝国军队的旗帜。

皇帝的目光逡巡着帐篷，寻找一件趁手的工具，然而目光所及之处只有沉重的铁质武器。皇帝大踏步走出帐篷，从营地外砍下一节约两指粗细的有佩剑长度的树枝。

哈德良趴伏在桌子上不敢动，好一会，耳边只传来光滑锋利的剑刃削下粗糙树皮的霍霍声。

皇帝的脚步声近了。

他感觉身后一凉，皇帝竟然把他的tunica掀到腰带以上!

可他仍然大气都不敢出，只觉得浑身的血液都往脸颊上涌。“不准出声，牢记你军人的尊严。”皇帝声音如常，不可抗拒。

枝条狠戾地抽下来，从臀部直贯到膝弯。哈德良能感觉到剑锋在枝条上留下的棱角，而并未完全打磨光滑的木质纤维的小刺咬上自己臀腿的肉。

第二记与第一记间隔的时间足够长，足够让疼痛从那一道窄窄的鞭痕上向外扩散，哈德良能品尝出惩戒与责备的味道。

第三记，第四记，第五记连贯地打下来，哈德良的腿都在颤抖，他确信鞭痕已肿胀地遍布自己的下半身。

这惩罚好像无休无止，哈德良无意识地抓起沙盘里的沙子，在手里被捏紧，又细密地从指缝间缓缓流下来。指尖的冰凉完全无法缓解身后的火热，气流在喉管里进进出出，可他也不敢振动声带，漏出一丝一毫的呻吟。

他不敢躲，不敢喊，事实上他也不愿意。

他不认同养父，图拉真，也是当今的罗马皇帝，对外扩张的策略，可那不代表他不爱慕他。罗马皇帝以亚历山大大帝为榜样四处征伐，征服了蛮人的土地，也征服了他的心。当皇帝与将军们讨论战务，他总是被那镇定而坚毅的侧颜吸引。皇帝不仅能征善战，对政务的处理也深得人心，他成功地调和了元老院与军队，没有人不说他的好。世界在皇帝的斗篷(Paludamentu)下臣服，而哈德良也甘愿亲吻那猩红色下端的尘埃。

他总不能像一个低贱的奴隶一样在主人的皮鞭下悲惨地哭喊，这是皇帝亲自施加给他的，是教育与期望。

“放松，你知道绷得紧只会更疼。”

即使手上的力道没有减轻一点，可是皇帝在关心他!一种舒适的温暖流遍全身，而且，他知道，皇帝的那句话，让他可耻地硬了。

他调整一下，略微放松了肌肉，既希望这鞭打马上停下来，又希望永远不要停。

接下来的鞭打他努力压下疼痛，想象着是皇帝的手指在带着力度抚摸他。他已然忘记皇帝为什么打他，政见不和又怎么样，是皇帝便已足够。

习惯了身后的疼痛，他几乎忘记了它的存在，因此当皇帝停下来时他反而有些反应不过来。他想起身，可是下身几乎麻木了。

“别动，我给你上药。”仍然是不可违抗的语气。

清凉滑腻的药膏在他臀腿的棱子上涂抹，药膏沁入破损的皮肉仿佛野兽锋利而细密的小尖牙。但更难忍受的是皇帝带着薄茧的指尖在他的身后划过，当皇帝的手指逼近他的臀缝时，他更加难以忍耐，终于呜咽地哭出来。

对自己的皇后忠贞不渝之外，哈德良知道皇帝还有许多同性情人——哈德良自己当然也有。曾经他羡慕皇帝的情人们，能够雌伏于那伟岸的身躯之下。而现在他只感觉万分羞耻，从曾经操过男人的经历，他知道自己的肛口在一翕一合，本能地渴望养父的阴茎插入。

“怎么了普布利乌斯，刚才都捱过来，怎么这会受不住了。”皇帝的声音不再严厉，而是多了点调笑的味道。

“不...不是...陛下，我...呃...图拉真皇帝!马尔库斯!”他哽咽地说不出话，最后只能喊他陛下，喊他倾慕的人的名字。他觉得自己低贱至极，悲惨至极。

皇帝的动作停下来，一时帐篷内安静极了。哈德良不能控制自己的紧张与害怕。

好一会，皇帝轻轻叹息了一声，不复调笑与命令，他庄重却轻缓地说，“你想要我进入你吗，普布利乌斯?”

“是...是的...陛下!”几个字，他不是说出来的，是哭出来的。

皇帝又沉重地叹息了，“我不能。”

他涕泪俱下，恨不得当场死在那里。

“以朱庇特的名义，我发誓，我也想要你。可你有朝一日要成为罗马皇帝，罗马皇帝绝不可屈居人下。现在，把腿分开。”

哈德良惶惶不安地张开腿，不知道皇帝用意为何，身后一阵盔甲的叮叮当当的响声和羊毛的簌簌的摩擦声。

接下来他光裸的大腿之间感受到了一个滚烫的硬物。“我知道你喜欢希腊文化，我想这也可以作为替代。”说着，他感觉自己硬的发疼的性器被一只大手坚定地握住，被爱抚。

皇帝在他的腿间不缓不急地挺动，而他不得要领地在皇帝的手中戳刺，即便如此，皇帝也耐心而坚定地撸动他。

他射在皇帝的手中。而皇帝也在他的两腿之间释放，灼热的液体有些溅到穴口。

他浑身瘫软，从桌子上趴下来便倒在地上，然后他顺势攀住皇帝的大腿，舔舐粘在性器上的精液，不顾一切地吸吮皇帝的味道。

舔干净了他却仍意犹未尽，把脑袋靠在皇帝坚硬的胸甲上。皇帝伸出手，抚摸他卷曲而浓密的棕黑色头发。

“站起来，普布利乌斯。”皇帝温和地说。

他爬起来站在皇帝面前，仍然泪眼朦胧地，看着图拉真深邃的眼睛，那双眼睛也深情地望着他。

“记住，你要成为一个好皇帝。”

言毕，皇帝收回目光，转身走向帐篷口。

“是，陛下，普布利乌斯将谨记您的教诲。”他的目光追随着皇帝的背影，猩红色的披风扬起，卷起一小片灰尘。


End file.
